Father's Pride and Joy
by Musicdude212
Summary: The boys have grown and made families of their own. Drifting off from one another in the process. But, when their own children become friends, they'll learn sometimes friendship needs to fall apart, to make it better the next time.


Authors note: This story just popped into my head one day… being almost half a year ago at a state level contest with a club im in. the thought tackled me when a girl asked me if I wanted kids. I told her yes and so just looked at me if I was nuts. Anyhow like the summery says the guys are 36 years old and each is raising a family, but I know the Logan lovers will hate me but im sorry.

_FLASHBACK_

"_thoughts"_

_Text from books, text messages, notes…_

**The Garcia-Knight Household…**

"Daddy!" a young sixteen year old caramel skinned light aqua –eyed boy called out then continued. "Someone is at the door!" Said sixteen year old was then passed by his dear Daddy or as the world knew him Kendall Garcia-Knight. As Kendall passed his son, he messed up the short brownish black hair that reminded him his loving husband's hair. The world also knew who Kendall's husband was Carlos Garcia-Knight. Together they are the world's most popular pop duo.

"Nikolas, why can't you get the door? " Kendall asked. He then walked to the closet to put away Carlos's and his son's jackets away. Once that was done he looked at his beautiful son. Everything about him looked like Carlos but his eyes where his mothers.

"Because I don't know who it is. Didn't you tell me never to open the door to strangers?" Nikolas stated through a slight smirk. Oh yes, he was Kendall's son. No doubt about that. Nikolas was holding his new game that his Papi bought him.

"You are such a bugger, but alright. Go on." Kendall stated, rolling his eyes at his son. He could tell Nikolas was just being lazy, and wanted to go play his new video game his Papi got. But, he'll let it go, for now.

"Yay! Te quiero mucho Daddy." Nikolas said as he ran into his Papi's and Daddy's room. Kendall could hear his son's and husband's excited talking from the room as he figured they were starting to play the game Carlos had bought

Kendall laughed quietly on his way to the front door. Once there he looked through the peephole. Who he saw made his emerald green eyes widen in shock. It was someone he hasn't seen in twelve years. Drake Mitchell, his old best friend and Logan's identical twin brother. They haven't really been in contact since the band broke up.

Once Kendall got over the shock of seeing him, he opened up the door to let Drake in. Once Drake was inside Kendall shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. After a while the two friends went into the living room.

"How are you Drake? Its been what…twelve years since we saw or talked to each other right? What brings you too Yuma?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the couch. As Kendall sat down Drake was looking at the pictures hanging on the walls and some of the awards.

Drake stopped at a picture of Kendall, Carlos, James, and his brother Logan holding the first platinum record for Elevate they got. He smiled big. "_Good times." _Drake thought. He then went on to the next picture. In this picture it was of Carlos and Kendall both smiling and standing at the altar on a beach. Carlos had that goofy smile on his face looking into the emerald green eyes of his new husband Kendall. They both were wearing tuxes with a dark blue tie and a dark vest to match. "_Kenny married the Latino…damn Carlos is a lucky guy. If only I didn't cheat on Kendall. He would have been mine!" _Drake mentally shouted at himself.

"I have been good. Just got back from visiting my brother and nephews in Atlanta. I flew out of Phoenix and I was passing through and wanted to stop by and see how you and your hubby were doing." Drake replied as he sat close to Kendall. Kendall looked at Drake and got up and walked to the other chair across from Drake.

"Logan has kids? When did that happen?" Kendall asked. _Man I really need to keep in contact with my friends, _Kendall thought. He then continued, "That's nice of you to stop by and see how we are doing." Kendall watched Drake as he started to play with his hands and then he stopped.

"Yeah he has twin boys named Alec and Zak. They are 17. You remember his girlfriend Grace. She was the one who used him to get her ex jealous. Well she ended up pregnant and raised the kids until they were five. That's when Logan found out about them and gained full custody of them and he has been raising them ever since." Drake said while looking in his pocket for something. Finding the thing he was looking for, he pulled it out and put it on the glass coffee table and slid it to Kendall.

He then continued, "That's them. I also want to tell you and Carlos something important." Drake took a deep breath and stood up motioning to Kendall to sit on the couch.

"Carlitos mi amor!" Kendall shouted as he got up and looked at the pictures. He looked at the back of them to see who they were. The first picture was of Alec. His hair was jet black and long enough to cover his eye. Kendall couldn't help but smile as he looked at the teens blue eyes. The other picture was of Zak, who's hair was as black as midnight. It looked like Zak always had problems with his hair getting into his face. His eyes were a dark brown like Logans.

Kendall sat down Carlos walked into the living room with Nikolas close behind him. Carlos was about to ask Kendall what he needed but when he saw a person who looked exactly like Logan he stopped walking in mid step causing Nikolas to walk into his father and fall to the ground. Carlos turned around to help his son up. "Lo siento mijo." He said sweetly as he lifted his son up off the ground.

"It's okay Papi. Is that Logan?" Nikolas asked as he looked at the person standing in the room. He then waved a small wave to the stranger and looked back at his Papi.

"I think that is Logan's twin Brother Drake." Carlos answered his son. He looked at the twin closely. He then asked, "How are you Drake?" After he asked that he looked at Nikolas and whispered, "It is Drake. You can tell because Drake has a scar that goes behind his right ear to his neck." They both walked to the couch and sat by Kendall. Kendall then kissed Carlos' cheek and messed up Nikolas' hair.

"Its going good. Thank you for asking." Drake answered with a kind smile. He then looked at the kid sitting in between the Latino and Emerald-Green eyed man and thought to himself _"Is he their son? He looks a lot like Carlos, but his eyes they are like a light Aqua blue. He also looks like he is part Asian too." _He then asked, "Carlos, Kendall, Who is this?"

Carlos looked at his son and smiled. "This is our son Nikolas. We have been raising him since he was five." He then kissed his son's forehead. Which made Nikolas blush a bright red.

Kendall smiled at this and continued, "Carlitos says he acts a lot like me." With that said Nikolas blushed harder he got up and uttered a "Nice too met you" and went down the hall to his room.

"He's a little shy. I think he gets that from his mother." Carlos said aloud. He then looked down. "He doesn't remember her but he knows she protected him from a murderer. She was a very kind young woman."

"Poor Nikolas." Drake said in a sad tone. He then looked at Carlos and Kendall and asked, "Was he adopted?" he then looked down. "You don't have to answer that."

"Well I adopted him when a year after I married Carlos." Kendall answered with a smile. He grabbed Carlos' hand and kissed the back of it. "But if it wasn't for this man right here, I wouldn't have a beautiful son to raise." Kendall finished saying as he kissed Carlos's hand again which made Carlos blush a bright red like his son.

"Awww. That's so sweet." Drake said as he smiled. He then continued, "Well this will make you even happier. Logan wanted me to tell both of you that he wishes that you two and James would be the twins godfathers."

Kendall looked at his husband's adorable face only to be met with a smile huge enough to put the Jokers to shame. With that smile Kendall kissed Carlos' forehead. Then he looked at Drake with a smile and said, "We would love to be Alec's and Zak's godfathers."

"I'll let him know." Drake replied with a small smile. He looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked as he got up and walked over to Drake. He then got down on his knees and started to rub Drakes back.

"I told Logan I couldn't be their godfather. I want to so bad but I'm not the right choice for them. I wouldn't be a good role model for them. " Drake responded with a sniffle.

"I'm sure you would be a good godfather." Kendall said with a smile. It looked like Drake's attitude changed from sad to happy after he said that. After another hour of talking the three friends caught up and promised to keep in touch.

"Well boys I better get going it's a long way to San Diego from here."Drake told them. He got out of his chair and gave both Carlos and Kendall a small hug. Once that was done he headed towards the door

"Have a safe trip home Drake. If you get tired pull over and rest okay." Carlos said to him with one last hug.

"Let us know when you get home." Kendall informed him. He then shook hands and gave him a little hug. With that Drake nodded and walked out the door. After that Kendall decided to make dinner for his family with the help of his lovely Husband. As they were cooking Nikolas walked into the kitchen rubbing his elbow.

"Daddy, my elbow is hurting again." Nikolas complained as he kept rubbing it. He took off his shirt so he didn't have to roll his sleeve up, revealing his toned upper body and a scar on his elbow that if he had his arm to the side would fill in the void of another on his ribs and back. He's had this scar for as long as he could remember. Lately it has been causing him problems, like not being able to feel his hand, having tingling sensations, and the side of his ribs hurting. Sometimes the pain was so bad he wouldn't be able to bend his arm

"Mijo come here." Carlos told as he was getting him an Advil. "I'll take you to the doctors sometime this month, to get your scar checked.


End file.
